1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactive trichromatic set suitable for dyeing cellulose fiber and cellulosic blended fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
The reactive trichromatic set is often used in the dyeing of cellulose fibers such as cotton yarn and synthetic fiber. As known by most, in the dyeing of cellulose fiber materials with the use of reactive trichromatic set, it is much satisfying to dye with trichromatic combination of red, yellow and blue reactive trichromatic set in varying ratios.
Nevertheless the developing application for reactive trichromatic set at present is aiming for Right First Time, but the dyestuffs used in trichromatic combination each has dissimilar affinity, reactivity, dyeing rate and temperature dependency, thus exist problems in leveling such as staining during the process of dyeing, or reproducibility such that slight changes in dyeing conditions may result in color difference between dyeing batches. Regarding to the leveling or reproducibility, with the growth in varieties and forms of fiber materials in recent years as well as the automation of the dyeing plants, the process is simplified thereby allowing a shorter dyeing time, and having said that it is also hoping for reactive trichromatic set having better leveling or reproducibility. Even though the said problems have been discussed intensively for solutions (For example, Japanese Patent No. 3168624), however the solutions are not yet satisfying.
To overcome the shortcomings exposed above the present inventors heavily contributed for solutions to resolve the problems associated with dyeing and printing. It is then realized that with the use of reactive trichromatic set having specific red reactive dye, specific yellow reactive dye and specific blue reactive dye allow cellulose fibers to have satisfying leveling and reproducibility.
Further, movements in sports leisurewear have becoming more popular over the years; accordingly color fastness relating to perspiration and light emerge for their importance. The dyestuffs of the present invention consisting of high light fastness and perspiration-light fastness, thus enhances the practical value of the present invention.